Adivina, Adivinador
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Adivina, adivinador... ¿Qué es lo que Draco en su bola vio? Fic escrito como regalo para Miri. SLASH HarryDraco.
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre del fic:** Adivina, Adivinador  
**Rating:** NC-17 **Género:** Drama/Romance  
**Pareja:** Harry/Draco  
**Advertencias:**Bondage, un poco de consentimiento dudoso, un poco de angst. Pero se promete solemnemente un final feliz ;)

**Resumen:** Adivina, adivinador... ¿Qué es lo que Draco en su bola vio?

**Nota de la Autora: **Fic de varios capítulos escrito como regalo de cumple para **Miri**. Gracias a ella estoy explorando el mundo de los chicos como estudiantes en Hogwarts, tema del que no había escrito hasta hoy. Veamos si a ustedes les gusta el resultado.

* * *

**Adivina, Adivinador**

**Capítulo 1  
**

Harry intentaba concentrarse en la maldita bola, de verdad que sí. Intentaba llevar su ojo interior a distinguir algo más que sólo volutas de humo dentro de la jodida bola de cristal.

Pero lo único que miraba era el reflejo de Malfoy, que, sentado detrás de ellos y rodeado de sus compañeros, se reía sin parar. Harry se desconectó de la murmurante voz de la profesora Trelawney, que más que llevarlos a un viaje al más allá, parecía reunir todos los créditos para llevarlos directos a los brazos más-acá de Morfeo.

—¿Quieres otra predicción, Blaise? —escuchó Harry que Malfoy le decía a su compañero. El tono divertido y cómplice usado por Malfoy no le dejó dudas que, a diferencia de Harry, Malfoy estaba pasándoselo en grande en aquella soporífera clase de Adivinación.

Girando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, Harry miró de reojo a los Slytherin. No era que les tuviera envidia, por supuesto. Tampoco era que en ese momento estuviera más aburrido que un gusarajo junto a sus amigos Gryffindor, porque Ron ya estaba tirando babas encima de la jodida bola y Neville estaba temblando a causa de la concentración de intentar ver _efectivamente_ algo en ella.

Dios, Harry creía que nunca lo admitiría, pero en clases así, juraba que hasta podía extrañar a Hermione.

Zabini, Parkinson y Malfoy se rieron más estridentemente, provocando que Harry frunciera el entrecejo. Buscó a Trelawney con la mirada y la encontró haciendo bizcos a un lado de Lavender y Parvati, seguramente fingiendo otra espeluznante profecía como sólo ella sabía.

Harry apretó los dientes de la rabia. Si esa hubiera sido una clase de Pociones y Harry y sus amigos osaran reírse como lo hacían los Slytherin, Snape le hubiera quitado mil puntos a Gryffindor antes de pestañear. Trelawney no ayudaba en nada a aminorar la sensación de injusticia mundial que inundaba a Harry en ese momento.

A menos que…

Harry echó un último vistazo a los Slytherin. Vio a Malfoy inclinarse hacia Zabini y, sonriente, decirle algo al oído.

Harry sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en las orejas. _¡¿Al oído?!_ No lo pensó ni un segundo más.

—¡Profesora! —chilló Harry, llamando la atención de todos en la calurosa torre.

Trelawney buscó con sus ojos de lechuza entre las mesas delanteras, no logrando ubicar la fuente de semejante grito.

—Profesora —repitió Harry levantando la mano, asegurándose que Trelawney lo mirara a él. Cuando creyó que efectivamente así era, continuó—: Malfoy ha visto una predicción en la bola y quiere compartirla con el grupo.

Risitas y murmullos se dejaron escuchar por toda la habitación.

—¿De verdad, Draco? —preguntó la profesora, acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz mientras miraba fijamente hacia Susan Bones.

—Erh… Yo no soy Malfoy, profesora —aclaró la chica regordeta de Hufflepuff, que aunque también era rubia, Harry no creía que fuera excusa suficiente como para confundirla con Malfoy.

Y menos cuando Malfoy era tan malditamente atractivo, delgado pero no escuálido, con rasgos finos y porte elegante y por supuesto que Harry de ninguna jodida manera estaba pensando así. Debía ser el sopor que reinaba en el salón.

Al ver que la profesora lo confundía con una niña y sobre todo, con una _Hufflepuff_, Malfoy soltó un bufido de la más pura y sofisticada indignación. Todo un Malfoy hasta cuando bufaba. Todo un aristócrata hasta cuando se enojaba. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si también cuando se corría gemía al estilo pijo y acto seguido se dio una bofetada a él mismo.

—Es que me estaba durmiendo —le dijo a Ron cuando éste lo miró interrogante por haberse golpeado la cara.

—Yo soy Malfoy —dijo Malfoy desde la parte trasera del salón. La profesora Trelawney sufrió algunos segundos mientras lo ubicaba.

—¿Tu ojo interior te ha revelado algo, Draco? —le preguntó en su mejor tono solemne—. ¿Quieres compartirlo con nosotros?

Harry se atrevió a mirar sobre su hombro. Malfoy lo estaba viendo. _¡Siiiii, Malfoy me ve!_ Un momento, ¿desde cuándo eso lo alegraba a él?

Malfoy sonreía. Y era de _esas_ sonrisas de miedo.

—Sí, profesora —respondió en su mejor voz de alumno consentido—. He sido bendecido con una increíble revelación.

Sus compinches se rieron y Harry se removió inquietamente en su lugar. Ahora era él el que estaba teniendo una revelación: _Le había hecho cosquillas al dragón dormido y ahora pagaría el recibo._

—He visto la luz —prosiguió Malfoy en tono teatral y arrancando risas entre sus amigos—. Una profecía increíble, profesora —continuó abriendo mucho los ojos y levantando los brazos.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, cada vez más nervioso. Y ahora, ¿qué mierda se le ocurriría a Malfoy?

Trelawney parecía quererse desmayar de la expectación.

—¿Quién, Draco? ¿Quién se muere? —preguntó.

—La virginidad del león —respondió Malfoy—. He visto la manera en que el león se doblegará ante la serpiente, la manera en que le rogará para que lo tome. Porque el león desea a la serpiente _tanto_ que ya no puede vivir sin ella y sin _eso_ que sólo ella le puede dar. Y la serpiente, magnánima y generosa, le otorgará al león lo que le pide.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Todos miraron hacia los Gryffindor, quienes rojos de furia se querían comer a Harry con los ojos.

—Bien hecho, compañero —masculló un rabioso Ron.

Harry se giró completamente hacia atrás, sin importarle si Malfoy se daba cuenta si lo veía o no. Sus miradas se encontraron durante un largo momento. La sonrisa pagada de Malfoy retaba a Harry. Los ojos encendidos de Harry le decían a Malfoy _la pagarás._

Trelawney se rascaba la cabeza sobre sus infinitos rizos, no muy segura de haber entendido.

Ya sabía ella que los ricos rara vez producían buenos videntes entre sus filas.

* * *

La estúpida, ilusa y supuesta profecía de Malfoy pareció convertirse en la broma favorita contra los Gryffindor durante los días siguientes. Broma a la que los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también se sumaban en buen grado y con mucho agrado —los primeros porque tenían inclinación hacia los comentarios inteligentes, y los segundos porque no podían perdonarle a Harry que hubiese sido competencia para Cedric, su campeón.

Claro que poco importaba que, de la muerte de Cedric, hubieran pasado ya dos años. Lo importante era hacer leña del árbol caído, y en ese momento, los Gryffindor eran un pino del cual salía la mejor madera para quemar. Y hablando de la admiración que los Slytherin despertaban en los Ravenclaw, hasta Harry tenía que aceptar que a la hora de hacer bromas y de burlarse del prójimo, nadie como los de la casa de Salazar.

Harry no había sentido tanto rechazo entre sus compañeros de casa desde aquella ocasión en la que se había empeñado en hacer de Ron el Guardián del equipo de quidditch contra todo buen juicio y razonamiento. Ahora todos lo veían como el culpable indirecto de que Malfoy hubiera tenido oportunidad de soltar aquella memorable mentira que tenía a Gryffindor como la comidilla del colegio.

Harry no sabía qué era peor: si el enojo de sus compañeros de casa, ser blanco de continuas bromas y burlas —donde se manejaban apuestas de cuál Gryffindor sería el que sucumbiría al encanto de un Slytherin—, o tener la certeza que él _moriría_ por ser la víctima de Malfoy.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, esa era la parte más insoportable. Harry moría por Malfoy.

En el aula de Adivinación no había podido soportar verlo divertirse entre Parkinson y Zabini, porque tenía tantos celos de ambos que no podía aguantarlos. No tenía idea de en cuál equipo bateaba el rubio, por lo que se consumía en envidia roja y ardiente cuando lo miraba secretearse y reír con cualquiera de los dos. Pasaba noches enteras analizando el comportamiento de Malfoy tratando de descubrir si era gay o heterosexual.

No era como si tuviera ninguna esperanza con él en el caso de que fuera gay, por supuesto.

Y menos ahora que un juego había parecido desatarse entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Algo jamás visto, y que Snape juraba era lo más vergonzoso acontecido en su casa desde la ocasión que Salazar tuvo que irse del castillo después de tratar de matar a los hijos de muggles con un basilisco.

Decía Snape, esto era mucho peor. Y Harry jamás lo hubiera creído, pero por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con el grasiento. Los Slytherin tratando de seducir a cualquier Gryffindor que se les cruzara en el camino era lo más aborrecible que se había visto en Hogwarts en sus mil y pico años de existir.

Bueno, concretamente eran los chicos Slytherin los que trataban de cazar a los Gryffindor de buen ver, ya fueran del sexo femenino o masculino. Y Harry supo de buena fuente que entre ellos se jugaba una alta apuesta de ser el primero en _doblegar y hacer suplicar a un león por lo que sólo ellos les podían dar._

La cara de Harry ardió ante el espectáculo que se encontró en el tablón de anuncios colocado fuera del Gran Comedor, justo una semana después de la fatídica clase de Adivinación.

Ron, a su lado, bufó de indignación y miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No me digas nada —le pidió Harry, sacando su varita al mismo tiempo—. Ya lo estoy borrando.

—Yo que tú no me gastaba, Potter —dijo Malfoy justo a su espalda—. No se puede borrar.

Harry apretó los puños en los costados y tuvo que suspirar profundamente para poder ignorarlo. Sin voltear a verlo, aplicó un _finite_ sobre el dibujo móvil que estaba sobre el tablón.

Nada.

Harry se quedó mirándolo. Intentando evadirse de su cruel realidad y aún a sabiendas de que a esas alturas ya había sido visto por todos los habitantes del castillo, lo único que podía pensar era que el autor tenía que ser un pésimo dibujante.

Alguien había pintado sobre el tablero, con algún tipo de tiza mágica e imborrable, a un grotesco y feo león y a una serpiente. El felino, echado sobre su lomo y con las cuatro patas hacia arriba, jadeaba con la lengua de fuera mientras que la enorme y majestuosa serpiente le acariciaba la panza con la punta de su cola. Debajo de ellos estaban trazadas unas palabras.

_Escoge a tu Gryffindor y a tu Slytherin favorito para cumplir con la profecía del momento. Apuestas serán recibidas en la mesa de Slytherin del Gran Comedor._

La risita sardónica de Malfoy se dejó escuchar detrás de él y Harry no pudo soportarlo más.

Se giró para encararlo.

—¿Quiénes son tus favoritos para cumplir con la profecía, Potter? —le preguntó Malfoy con voz divertida—. Yo ya hice mi apuesta. La serpiente, por supuesto, soy yo.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sintiendo el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Realmente no quería seguir escuchando, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo saber quién era el león con quien Malfoy deseaba _cumplir_ la jodida y supuesta profecía.

—¿Acaso te pregunté, Malfoy? Porque, si mal no recuerdo, jamás me ha interesado tu maldita opinión. Ni antes ni ahora.

Malfoy sonrió más.

—¿Quieres saber a quién he apostado que será el león? —le cuestionó ignorándolo completamente, como si Harry no hubiese dicho nada de lo anterior.

—Eres el mayor imbécil que el mundo haya visto, Malfoy —masculló Ron al tiempo que cogía a Harry del brazo y tiraba de él hacia el Gran Comedor.

—Por favor, Weasley, si Potter se muere por saberlo —dijo Malfoy entre risas, las cuales fueron secundadas por sus gorilas—. Pregúntale a él si no es así.

—Que te den, Malfoy —le dijo Harry con rabia conforme se alejaban de la pandilla Slytherin.

Malfoy soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Ni en tus más húmedos sueños, Potter.

Apenas traspasaron las puertas, notaron el bullicio en la mesa de los Slytherin. Los integrantes de esa casa, más algunos de la de Ravenclaw e incluso unos pocos Hufflepuff, estaban _realmente_ apostando por su pareja favorita.

Harry jadeó de la impresión.

—¡No puedo creer lo que están haciendo de verdad! ¿No crees que están llevando esto demasiado lejos? —le preguntó a Ron.

Sin dejar de caminar, Ron miró a Harry a la cara con su mejor gesto de incredulidad.

—Nooo, qué va. Si me parece que es taaan divertido, ¿sabes? Igual que a todos los Gryffindor.

Mientras se sentaban ante su mesa, Harry estuvo a punto de responder algo cuando los lamentos de Neville llegaron hasta ellos.

—Pe-pero, ¿por qué siempre yo? —lloriqueaba ante una desconcertada Hermione—. ¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en apostar que _la pareja_ seremos Zabini y yo? ¡Ni siquiera soy gay!

_La pareja._ Así era como todos habían empezado a llamar a los supuestos Gryffindor y Slytherin que cumplirían con la profecía de mierda de Malfoy.

—¡Por lo menos a ti te apuestan con alguien atractivo! —exclamó Ginny luciendo más agraviada de lo que Harry la había visto en años—. ¡A mí me están emparejando con el imbécil de Goyle!

Ron soltó un bufido de indignación.

—Ya decía yo que el gorilón ése te veía demasiado las piernas. Mi puño tendrá que arreglar cuentas con su nariz —agregó golpeándose una mano cerrada contra la otra mano.

Harry no dijo nada. Se sentó ante el desayuno sin una pizca de apetito y analizando en qué momento todo se había salido de control para convertirse en aquella pesadilla tipo Gran Hermano y _apuesta por quién sale y quién entra, quien se acuesta con quién y quién no levanta sus calzoncillos sucios del baño._

—¿Cuándo dejarán de molestar? —preguntó en voz baja casi como para él mismo.

—Cuando deje de ser divertido para ellos —respondió Hermione—. O cuando alguien le dé una sopa de su propio chocolate al famoso vidente que hizo la profecía —añadió en tono cómplice. Harry levantó la vista hacia ella y la descubrió mirándolo intensamente—. Exacto, Harry. Sabes bien lo que quiero decir.

Harry la observó boquiabierto durante unos pocos segundos. No era posible que la chica se hubiese dado cuenta que él estaba hasta los huesitos por Malfoy, ¿o sí? Y peor, ¿de verdad ella estaba sugiriendo que un Gryffindor —o sea, él— sedujera a un Slytherin —o sea, _Malfoy—_?

Harry desvió la mirada de su amiga y comenzó a devorar su plato de avena sin decir nada.

Ella tenía razón. ¿Qué pasaría si era el león el que _le daba_ a la serpiente y no al revés? pensó Harry con maquinación perversa. Una sopa de su propio chocolate, Hermione había dicho. _Matar dos pájaros de un tiro,_ diría Harry_._ Tirarse a Malfoy sería poner fin a dos de sus más recurrentes fantasías: la sexual que lo asolaba noche a noche y a la de ver al Slytherin tragándose sus palabras idiotas.

Sonrió perversamente y, a su lado, Hermione sonrió también.

—Los jueves, a Malfoy le toca la ronda nocturna por el castillo —dijo Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su plato. Sonrió pícaramente antes de añadir—: Me encantará _ver_ que la profecía de Malfoy se cumpla… pero cabalmente al revés.

Harry asintió y se rió por primera vez en días. Meneó la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo mientras le aseguraba:

—Lo verás, Hermione. Tú y todo el castillo. —Giró su cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos se encontraron con los grises de Malfoy—. Malfoy descubrirá de la peor manera que soy muy Gryffindor, pero que también tengo mi parte Slytherin.

* * *

Detrás de la estatua de Fulbert el Temeroso en el tercer piso, había un pequeño y oscuro nicho que estaba como mandado a hacer para los retorcidos propósitos de Harry. Éste había pasado parte de la noche vigilando en el mapa del merodeador los pasos de Malfoy durante su ronda de prefecto por el castillo, y según sus cálculos, no demoraría mucho en pasar por ahí. Ni tardo ni perezoso, se apostó detrás de la estatua del mago más miedoso jamás conocido dispuesto a sorprenderlo.

Revisó el mapa de nuevo. Efectivamente, Malfoy estaba a punto de caminar justo por ese pasillo. Harry dobló a toda prisa el mapa y se lo guardó en un bolsillo, colocándose a un lado de la estatua.

Escuchó pasos apenas perceptibles y, de pronto, una silueta ágil y de cabeza rubia estaba junto a él. Estiró una mano y atrapó el brazo de Malfoy sobre la marcha, jalándolo hacia dentro del nicho.

El factor sorpresa fue crucial para cogerlo desprevenido y poderlo someter. Malfoy sólo pudo mascullar un "¿Qué diablos…?" antes de que Harry lo presionara contra la pared y le colocara ambas manos por encima de la cabeza. Un rápido conjuro de atamiento y tenía a Malfoy a su merced.

Era difícil decirlo con la oscuridad, pero Harry podía apostar su varita a que Malfoy estaba mucho más pálido de lo usual. Y su cara de asombro no tenía precio.

—¡Potter! —exclamó, incrédulo—. ¿Te has vuelto loco? —Harry se acercó a él sonriendo perversamente y Malfoy se encogió hacia la pared—. Te-te arrepentirás, Potter —susurró el rubio, cada vez más alterado—. No sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero no creo que tenga que recordarte que yo soy un prefecto y que puedo ponerte en detención con la jefa de tu casa y…

Harry soltó una risita maquiavélica.

—Dioses, Malfoy, nunca hubiera pensado que cuando estas nervioso te pones a balbucear sin control.

Malfoy se enfureció y se retorció dentro de las mágicas e invisibles cuerdas que lo ataban contra la pared.

—¡No estoy nervioso! ¡Quien debería sentirse nervioso eres tú, gilipollas! ¡Porque en cuanto consiga liberarme de aquí, me las pagarás todas juntas!

Harry llegó hasta él y sin dejar de sonreír, levantó una mano hasta su túnica. Malfoy echó una rápida mirada a la mano de Harry, la cual estaba buscándose camino de entrada a través de las pesadas y negras telas.

—Me he estado preguntando, Malfoy… —comenzó a decir Harry en voz baja y mirando hacia su mano, encontrando ya con ella el pantalón de Malfoy—, quién es la chica Gryffindor con la que a ti te gustaría cumplir la profecía.

Harry escuchó a Malfoy tragar saliva.

—¿Y quién te dijo que era una chica? —preguntó de mala manera.

Harry no levantó sus ojos hacia él. Sus dedos estaban abriendo el botón y la bragueta.

—Un chico, ¿entonces?

—No, estúpido, seguramente es Nick casi Decapitado —espetó Malfoy todavía con voz firme y sin perder su característico tono sarcástico—. ¡Por supuesto que un chico! Soy gay, y tú no te molestes en fingir que no lo sabías.

Harry detuvo su tarea para mirar a Malfoy a los ojos. No se esperaba que el Slytherin fuera tan sincero.

—Soy yo, ¿cierto?

Hubo algo que relampagueó en los ojos de Malfoy durante un segundo. Sorpresa y miedo, por lo que Harry podía decir, antes que recuperara la soltura de siempre. Harry no podía creerlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el juego de Malfoy le había dado la espalda y ahora era Harry quien disfrutaba de la situación.

Malfoy no le respondió la pregunta. Harry había conseguido abrir completamente sus pantalones y sólo era la delgada tela del calzoncillo lo que lo separaba la mano de Harry del miembro de Malfoy.

Harry dejó que sus dedos se mantuvieran suspendidos en el aire, casi rozando la entrepierna del otro chico. No dijo más tampoco, sólo miraba intensamente a Malfoy a los ojos. Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente cuando comenzó a notar que la respiración de Malfoy se incrementaba en velocidad y disminuía en profundidad.

Harry se lamió los labios y Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

—Potter… —masculló en voz baja pero en un tono cargado de fría intimidación—. No te atrevas. Te mataré. Te juro que te mataré en cuanto me libere de aquí.

Harry se rió.

—No lo creo, Malfoy.

Harry se apoyó contra el cuerpo del rubio, rozando su mejilla contra la suya y respirando justo sobre su oído. Pudo sentirlo tensarse, tirar de sus cadenas invisibles en un desesperado intento por soltarse.

—Potter, te lo advierto…

—Vamos, Malfoy, no finjas que no te mueres por probar —dijo Harry contra su oreja en un susurro lleno de calidez, sintiendo que su propia excitación se salía de control—. Alguna vez, ¿alguien te ha tocado? ¿Te ha hecho estremecer y temblar de placer? ¿Malfoy?

Malfoy se retorció en medio de un escalofrío.

—Eso a ti no te importa y no te lo diré —respondió.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando el aliento de Malfoy rozó su oreja. Tuvo que recordarse que sólo era un juego, que sólo estaba buscando vengar a su casa de la estúpida profecía y broma de Malfoy… pero eso no quería decir que él no podía disfrutar del proceso.

Aunque había un dicho muy cierto que rezaba que no debía mezclarse el trabajo con el placer.

Sus dedos tocaron al fin el suave algodón de los calzoncillos de Malfoy. Harry arqueó una ceja, divertido al darse cuenta que Malfoy la tenía totalmente flácida. Se separó un poco de él para poder verlo a la cara. Malfoy tenía la respiración entrecortada y superficial, además Harry juraba que su cara estaba completamente sonrosada.

_Bastardo, presumiendo tu autocontrol, ¿no?_ pensó Harry sonriendo perversamente y admirando en secreto al rubio.

—Así que… —comenzó a decir Harry al tiempo que metía la mano dentro de la prenda íntima de Malfoy—, muy controlado el chico, ¿no?

Malfoy no pudo disfrazar un relámpago de terror que cruzó el gris de sus ojos cuando los dedos de Harry envolvieron su adormilado miembro. Pero se recompuso rápidamente, retomando su característico halo de superioridad.

—No es control, grandísimo imbécil —respondió mientras retorcía el cuerpo, tratando inútilmente de liberarse de Harry—. Se llama "no siento ningún deseo por ti, estúpido héroe de pacotilla".

Harry soltó una risa, fascinado ante el despliegue de sarcasmos del Slytherin. El saber que Malfoy era homosexual le brindaba a Harry todas las de ganar. Por más que lo odiara, por más que se resistiera, Harry sabía que no había hombre que no respondiera a caricias directas.

Así fue. Poco a poco, la erección de Malfoy comenzó a despertar. Y de igual forma, la de Harry también.

La situación estaba desbordando las emociones de Harry sin que lo pudiera evitar. Demonios, ¡después de todo, no estaba hecho de piedra! Percibir ese trozo de carne —tan largamente deseado por él— hinchándose por momentos, erigiéndose en posición de lucha, pulsando sangre ardiente en su interior… era más de lo que podía soportar. Sin siquiera pensarlo, sin poderlo resistir, comenzó a restregar sus caderas contra las de Malfoy.

Y por si todo eso no fuera suficiente, tenía justo enfrente el rostro de su Némesis rubio. Observándolo fijamente, a meros centímetros del suyo, mirando la manera en que Malfoy dejó de fruncir el ceño hasta arquear las cejas en un gesto de deliciosa y frustrada sorpresa. Asombro. De su propia reacción, quizá. Del atrevimiento de Harry, tal vez.

El punto fue que en menos de un minuto ambos chicos estaban respirando agitadamente, Malfoy soltando jadeos ocasionales cuando Harry le daba un deliberadamente fuerte apretón; liberando lloriqueos entre dientes cuando Harry acariciaba con su pulgar la humedecida punta de su ya goteante erección; mordiéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos ante su abochornante derrota ante el Gryffindor.

Porque Malfoy no podría negarlo más. Ya no.

—¿Te gusta, Malfoy? —le preguntó con la más malvada intención. Malfoy cerró más los ojos (incapaz ya de mirar a los de Harry) y sólo gimoteó—. Voy a hacer que te corras, Malfoy —le dijo Harry y el rubio jadeó, arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Y entonces, no podrás acusarme con McGonagall, ni hablar de esto con nadie, porque si lo haces, yo les diré a todos que te corriste en mi mano, que logré que jadearas y suplicaras por mí…

Malfoy abrió los ojos y lo miró furioso.

—Es-eso no es cierto… —consiguió decir—. ¡Y lo sabes bien, Potter!

Harry le sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿No? —Soltó una risita y Malfoy lo miró con furia, tirando de su amarre por enésima ocasión—. Eso está por verse.

Harry se dejó caer hasta quedar arrodillado frente a Malfoy. El jadeo de sorpresa emitido por el Slytherin fue tan audible que cualquiera a varios metros a la redonda lo podría haber escuchado.

Harry, lentamente, llevó sus manos a la cadera de Malfoy y le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Sin emitir más que un susurrante ruido, ambas prendas cayeron hasta las pantorrillas del chico.

Malfoy se aterrorizó.

—N-no, Potter. ¡Te mataré! ¡Lo juro! ¡Aléjate de mí! —Comenzó a pelear de nuevo, agitando también las piernas lo más que su pantalón enredado le permitía hacerlo. Una rodilla pasó peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Harry y éste, suspirando, tuvo que repetir el hechizo de amarre también en sus tobillos—. ¡Serás cabrón! —le gritó Malfoy cuando lo tuvo completamente inmovilizado contra el frío muro.

Harry levantó los ojos hasta él.

—Te apuesto que ahora la broma de la serpiente y el león no te parece tan divertida, ¿verdad, Malfoy?

Oprimió las palmas de sus manos sobre las caderas del rubio para mantenerlo en su lugar, desviando la mirada de la cara sonrosada de Malfoy hasta su aún pulsante erección. Harry tragó la enorme cantidad de saliva que se agolpó en su boca al instante que esa hermosa polla estuvo ante su vista.

A pesar de tener muy en claro que era gay, Harry nunca había hecho nada con nadie más que con él mismo y nunca había visto más penes que los fláccidos de sus compañeros en las duchas. Pero nunca uno así, erecto, bello, perfecto. Enrojecido de placer, brillante en la punta debido al líquido preseminal. Delicioso y tentador.

Cerró los ojos. Se suponía que era él quien estaba provocando a Malfoy y no al revés. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a cumplir su cometido.

Se quitó las gafas y las guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica, entonces acercó su cara hasta que estuvo tan cerca de la erección de Malfoy que podía olerla. Tal como lo había anticipado, Malfoy se congeló, esperando. Harry se permitió sonreír un poco, saboreando ya el triunfo, antes de abrir la boca y sacar un poco la lengua. Sólo un poco.

Y se quedó así. A unos milímetros de la entrepierna de Malfoy, con la lengua casi tocándolo. Sin moverse y sin actuar, respirando por la boca a propósito, con el fin de que el rubio pudiera percibir su hálito ardiente sobre su erección.

Esperando.

Su treta comenzó a surtir efecto. La respiración de Malfoy se agitó tanto que parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso de pulmón.

—Potter… —masculló entre dientes, tan bajito que Harry apenas sí lo escuchó.

Harry cerró los ojos para evitar la tentación de darle un lametazo a esa hinchada erección y _por fin_ darse cuenta cuál era su sabor. Continuó esperando. Sabía que, si para él, que tenía el control, era difícil, para el otro tenía que ser peor. Inaguantable.

Malfoy retorció las caderas lo más que sus cadenas invisibles le permitieron hacerlo.

—¡Merlín, Potter! ¡Lo que vayas a hacer, HAZLO YA!

Harry no estaba seguro si esa era el tipo de súplica que deseaba escuchar, pero no le importó. Era suficiente porque la verdad era que se estaba muriendo por probar. Rápidamente, dio un lametazo por la punta, llevándose todo el amargo sabor salado y viscoso que encontró ahí.

Si Malfoy emitió algún ruido, Harry jamás lo supo. Su propio gemido fue todo lo que llenó sus oídos.

Nunca antes se la había chupado a nadie, pero eso no lo detuvo ni lo mortificó. Se dejó guiar por sus instintos, realizándole a Malfoy lo que se imaginaba le podía gustar que le hicieran a él. Y en cuestión de segundos, dejó de pensar.

Chupó, lamió, jugueteó con la lengua, se ayudó con una mano para acariciar la dureza que no alcanzaba a cubrir con la boca… Percibió a Malfoy empujándose contra él —lo poco que podía separarse de la pared—, elevó los ojos sin alejar su boca de su miembro, lo descubrió mordiéndose los labios en un evidente esfuerzo por no dejar escapar ruidos y, si Harry no hubiera tenido la boca _tan llena,_ hubiera sonreído de satisfacción.

_Bien._

Repentinamente Malfoy se quedó quieto y, sin hacer ningún ruido, se corrió dentro de la boca de Harry. Harry continuó bombeando con su mano hasta que el rubio finalizó, y entonces se alejó de él. Escupió a un lado el semen que llenaba su boca y de inmediato, se incorporó.

Cara a cara con Malfoy. Éste abrió los ojos y lo miró con gesto indescifrable. Harry le sonrió y arqueó las cejas.

Su propia erección estaba al borde, el simple hecho de habérsela chupado a Malfoy lo había llevado al casi orgasmo. Pero no era que se lo fuera a dejar saber a Malfoy. Ya se encargaría de eso después, en la soledad de la habitación.

Levantó la varita y finalizó con los dos encantamientos de amarre. Sin dejar de ver a Harry a los ojos, Malfoy se tomó las muñecas y se las frotó; tenía claras marcas donde las cuerdas invisibles lo habían lastimado.

Malfoy lo miró inseguro durante un momento antes de bajar los ojos hacia el bulto que Harry tenía en la entrepierna. Voluminoso y necesitado. Abrió la boca y empezó a tartamudear.

—¿Qui-quieres, que… yo…? —Apuntó con un dedo hacia la entrepierna de Harry—. Ehm, ¿me encargue…?

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. El simple pensamiento de Malfoy envolviendo su erección con su boca perfecta de labios sonrosados _voluntariamente_ era una de sus fantasías más anheladas. Pero… era también una ocasión perfecta para dar el golpe maestro a su plan de humillación.

—Esto… —comenzó a decir Harry, apuntándose él mismo hacia la evidencia de su excitación—, se llama "la tengo dura, pero no por ti, iluso" —dijo con voz cruel, deleitándose ante la cara de estupefacción que puso Malfoy—. Y también significa "prefiero tener sexo con Myrtle la Llorona a tener tu boca sobre mí".

Durante un segundo, la expresión de Malfoy fue todo un poema. Un segundo, nada más. Entonces, la indignación hizo acto de presencia.

—No sé porqué haces esto, Potter, pero quiero que sepas que me las pagarás —siseó con una audible mezcla de rabia y vergüenza.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas Malfoy —dijo Harry mientras se daba la vuelta y se movía hacia fuera del nicho. Miró por encima de su hombro sólo para prevenir que Malfoy no fuera a sacar su varita y lo hechizara por la espalda.

Iba a decir algo más, un comentario mordaz y cruel acerca del estado al que había reducido al rubio Slytherin, algo acerca de haberlo dejado con la ropa hasta las pantorrillas, su pene flácido y completamente humillado, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Malfoy, que no se había dado cuenta que Harry lo estaba viendo, tenía en el rostro tal expresión de tristeza y derrota que abrumó a Harry por completo. Los ojos clavados en el suelo y con las manos temblorosas, estaba luchando por subirse el pantalón.

Harry tragó, la culpa y el remordimiento agolpándose en la boca del estómago. El león Gryffindor que vivía en su pecho le rugió un reclamo, un regaño por aquel inmisericorde acto y franca demostración de cobardía.

Tal vez era cierto que al final, el león se doblegaba ante la serpiente. Por lo menos Harry, en su interior, había permitido que su lado Slytherin dominara al Gryffindor. No sabiendo cómo manejar aquello, salió huyendo lo más aprisa que pudo hacerlo.

* * *

Obviamente, por más que corrió, no pudo escaparse de su propia consciencia. Durante días estuvo debatiendo si debía o no decirle a todo el mundo que había tenido a Malfoy temblando y suplicando bajo sus manos y boca, y así, dar por concluida su venganza. Al final, decidió que no.

Por su parte, Malfoy parecía más temeroso y cobarde que nunca. Harry lo descubrió echándole furtivas miradas, como si estuviera esperando que en cualquier momento Harry descubriera ante todos el vergonzoso episodio ocurrido entre los dos. Y como pasaron los días y Harry no lo hizo, el Slytherin pareció respirar de nuevo con tranquilidad.

De cierta manera Harry se daba por satisfecho con saber que, al final, Malfoy había suplicado por él. Y sin embargo, lo sucedido no lo hacía feliz.

En los meses anteriores, cuando había descubierto que era gay y que Malfoy le gustaba, después del horror y negación inicial, se había conformado en soñar cómo sería estar con él. Había concluido que era imposible, que no pasaría jamás.

Y por lo mismo, el habérsela chupado a Malfoy y haber compartido ese momento tan íntimo con él (sin contar que Malfoy había deseado hacerle lo mismo a Harry) no hacían más que incrementar su sensación de que la vida apestaba y con ganas. No dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez, _¿y si hubiera aceptado que él me hiciera una mamada? ¿Y si lo hubiera besado en la boca? ¿Me habría correspondido? ¿Y si ése hubiera sido el comienzo de algo más?_

Se daba patadas mentales cuando se daba cuenta que, ahora, jamás lo podría saber. Punto final y deja de pensar.

Tantas eran sus ganas de evitar pensar en el tema, que no se dio cuenta que las bromas acerca de la profecía estaban comenzando a desaparecer. Poco a poco la vida en Hogwarts parecía volvía a la normalidad. Y así y debido a sus intentos por distraerse de lo vivido con Malfoy, Harry también olvidó que el Slytherin le había dicho que se vengaría de él.

Craso error.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la escritora:**

Quiero dar las gracias a **Sirem**, una gran amiga y estupenda beta, porque me ayudó enormemente con este capítulo, no sólo corrigiéndome mis faltas, sino dándome valiosos consejos y todo su apoyo en forma de lindas palabras de ánimo para continuar con este fic. ¡Gracias, Sirem!

Aparte, quisiera dedicar este capítulo a **Selene_Nekoi**, quien cumplió años ayer y parece gustar mucho de este fic xD Sólo espero que no se decepcione y le siga gustando ;D Feliz cumpleaños, guapetona!!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

—¿Qui-quieres, que… yo…?

Harry escuchó atento esas palabras, bebiéndose el temor y la inseguridad con las que estaban notoriamente impregnadas. A su alrededor todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver a Malfoy. Sin embargo, su voz le llegaba clara. Directa.

Y lo estaba matando.

—¿Quieres que me encargue…?

La pregunta, formulada con tono anhelante le causó la misma angustia insoportable de cada noche. Harry meneó la cabeza en un gesto desesperado, porque sabía que se había negado y ya no podía decir que sí. Porque sabía que era demasiado tarde y lo había arruinado.

Pero de repente la oscuridad pasaba y todo se iluminaba, y de nuevo podía ver a Draco temblando en su afligido intento por subirse los pantalones, la tristeza y el descalabro evidentes en su pálido rostro.

La impotencia por haberle dado la espalda y haberlo abandonado en aquella situación tan degradante, abrumó a Harry a niveles que se volvían intolerables.

—No… —gimió—, Draco, no… no quise…

Luchó por despertar, demasiado afligido como para seguir contemplando a Malfoy así. Lo logró. Abrió mucho los ojos, súbitamente lleno del terror que le embargaba la sensación momentánea de no recordar ni el día ni el sitio en el que se encontraba. De no recordar si ese diálogo con Malfoy había ocurrido apenas en ese instante o hacía unas semanas.

Ladeó la cabeza y se limpió el sudor de la frente con la fresca tela de la funda de la almohada. Estaba en su cama de la Torre de Gryffindor. Suspiró con alivio; por un momento había creído que todo era real de nuevo. Echó un vistazo hacia la ventana y distinguió un leve resplandor rosado a la distancia. Tal vez estaba a punto de despuntar el alba.

Harry no quiso ni usar la varita para averiguar la hora. No tenía caso.

Del mismo modo que no tenía caso volver a intentar dormir. La misma pesadilla y el mismo aplastante sentimiento de culpa que venían azotándolo desde su encuentro con Malfoy, se encargarían de privarlo del descanso.

No sabía qué era peor, si la culpa, el cansancio, o la completa y absoluta convicción de que la había cagado.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, todavía sin poder creer lo que había sido capaz de hacer en nombre de la rabia y los celos que Malfoy le hacía sentir. ¡Lo había amarrado y se la había chupado contra su voluntad, maldita sea!

¿En qué demonios había estado pensando?

No tenía dudas de que eso que le había hecho al prefecto de Slytherin habría bastado para que lo expulsaran de la escuela, pero por alguna razón, Malfoy no lo acusó. Tal vez porque eso significaba reconocer que había sucumbido al placer que Harry le otorgó.

_¿Placer?_, le reprochó a Harry aquella vocecita en el fondo de su mente que se encargaba de restregarle a diario que él había ido contra Malfoy para humillarlo, no para darle un momento de placer ni de felicidad. Y, aun así… a pesar de eso, a pesar de haberlo atado… Malfoy había querido _corresponderle. _¡Y Harry lo había rechazado!

_¿!En qué DIABLOS estaba pensando?!_

—Soy un imbécil —murmuró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al recordar la imagen de Malfoy subiéndose los pantalones, desolado y ofendido. Con la mirada apagada y clavada en el suelo.

Harry deseó, no por vez primera, tener un giratiempo con él para regresar al pasado a detenerse a sí mismo de haberse jodido de aquella manera a Malfoy. Porque le había hecho daño —_maldita sea, tendría que haber estado súper ciego para no haberse dado cuenta—_ y, a causa de eso, también había jodido la oportunidad, única e irrepetible, de haberse enganchado con él, con Draco Malfoy.

—Soy el imbécil más grande del mundo —rectificó con gran convencimiento.

Gimió y trató de dejar de pensar en todo lo que había perdido aún antes de tenerlo.

*

La célebre broma que habían tenido que soportar los Gryffindors durante las semanas anteriores parecía haber perdido el combustible que la alimentaba al no notarse ningún progreso en la resolución de las apuestas. La falta de un acercamiento o seducción por parte de un miembro de la casa de la serpiente hacia alguno de la del león, era evidente: no existía Gryffindor alguno que se fiara de un Slytherin, ni siquiera para estudiar juntos en la Biblioteca. Y bueno, eso era, hasta cierto punto, lógico. Era obvio que _nadie_ deseaba ser la deshonra de su casa, ni mucho menos verse engañado por un Slytherin que sólo buscara ganar la apuesta.

Incluso, se supo de noviazgos que finalizaron porque la chica de Gryffindor no quiso acostarse con su novio Slytherin por temor a que la estuviese utilizando, sin importar que su relación hubiera comenzado años antes de que a Draco Malfoy se le hubiera ocurrido vaticinar la profecía más famosa en la historia del castillo.

Uno de los casos más sonados fue la ruptura protagonizada por la dulce Gryffindor, Natalie McDonald, y su elegante y correcto novio de Slytherin, Malcolm Baddock. Los chicos, dos años menores que Harry y sus amigos, habían sostenido un tortuoso romance que ya muchos consideraban épico, pues Natalie era hija de muggles y Malcolm había tenido que pasar las de Caín para poder convencer a sus compañeros de casa y a su familia que la aceptaran. Hubo en el colegio quien los nombrara héroes al estilo de Romeo y Julieta, un par de mártires cuya bella historia de amor disolvería la diferencia entre las casas de los eternos rivales, Godric y Salazar.

Pero ahora, también eso había terminado.

Aunque no eran malas noticias para todos, pues la mayoría de los de Gryffindor se alegraban de que Natalie por fin hubiera plantado a Malcolm Cara de Papa. Porque era lógico para cualquier ser con un gramo de materia gris en la cabeza, que si Natalie y Malcolm hubieran follado, no habría sido Natalie quien hubiera sometido a Malcolm, sino todo lo contrario.

Y por esa razón, a nadie parecía importarle el dolor que dejaban traslucir los dos chicos por haber permitido que la desconfianza terminara con su relación. Bueno, a casi nadie.

Hermione estaba que ardía de furia y no sólo por tener a Natalie en alta estima, sino porque sabía muy bien lo que era ser hija de muggles y verse humillada por esa razón. Todas las penas que Natalie había tenido que afrontar, ¿y ahora resultaba que habían sido para nada?

—Esto ya no puede continuar así —se quejó por quincuagésima vez en la última semana, la mirada fija en la chimenea de la sala común mientras descansaba en el sillón junto a Ron—. No soporto ver cómo arruinan nuestras vidas y la integración de las casas. Sembrando la desconfianza cuando necesitamos estar más unidos que nunca. —Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar de reojo a Harry, quien, detrás de ellos, estaba sentado ante una mesa—. No entiendo por qué esto no ha terminado —dijo con las palabras cargadas de una intención que sólo Harry comprendía.

Éste se tensó instantáneamente ante el recordatorio de lo que él tanto ansiaba olvidar. Porque eran demasiadas cosas por las que se sentía terriblemente responsable: era la culpa que sentía por haber sido el vehículo que dio origen a la broma, más la culpa por que le había hecho al mismo Malfoy y, por si todo eso fuera poco, también estaba la presión constante que Hermione ejercía sobre él, ansiosa como estaba de saber qué había ocurrido la noche que Harry había salido en busca de Draco.

Pero lo sucedido esa vez era el secreto mejor guardado de todos los tiempos, creía Harry, y nadie ni nada lo haría cantar. Ni siquiera Hermione y sus constantes y penetrantes miradas de reproche.

—Yo hubiera jurado que _alguien _hablaría con Malfoy y le pediría que pusiera fin a todo esto —continuó diciendo Hermione en tono de reclamo—. De una manera que lo haría comprender que es mejor _unirse_ en vez de dividirse con estúpidas bromas y apuestas.

Harry carraspeó y se sumergió de lleno en sus deberes de Pociones. Lo dicho: nadie lo haría cantar. Ni Hermione, ni sus miradas, ni mucho menos las "indirectas" tan directas que todo el tiempo dejaba caer sobre él.

Ron soltó una risilla incrédula que desvió la atención de la chica.

—¿Realmente crees que alguien conseguiría que el hurón entrara en razón? —le preguntó el pelirrojo sin levantar la vista de su revista de quidditch—Te aseguro que ni Dumbledore lograría tal cosa. De hecho, estoy convencido de que ese viejo pervertido y todos los demás profesores también han hecho sus apuestas.

—¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione, indignada—. ¡No digas tonterías! Dumbledore no haría tal cosa. Me imagino que creerá que esto es un juego inocente entre la población estudiantil, y por eso no se mete. Pero esto no tiene nada de juego ni de inocente. Debería tomar medidas al respecto —concluyó.

—Tengo una noticia para ti, Hermione —dijo Ron en tono aburrido—. Las apuestas ya ni siquiera circulan y todos se están olvidando del tema… ¿por qué no lo olvidas tú también? Creo que ya no hay quien…

—¿Olvidando del tema? —chilló Hermione histéricamente, y Harry agradeció no ser el objeto de semejante descarga de frustración—. ¡Pregúntale tú a Natalie si ya se ha olvidado del tema! Sé de muy buena fuente que continúa llorando por Malcolm.

Ron rodó los ojos.

—Haber terminado con ese engreído fue lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido. ¿No te has imaginado cómo habría sido su vida si se hubiera casado con él? ¡Los Baddocks son una de las familias de sangre limpia más prejuiciosas de toda Gran Bretaña!

—Creo, Ronald, que ésa era una decisión que sólo le atañía a Natalie.

Ron dejó a un lado su revista y giró su cuerpo para encarar a Hermione. Harry se removió inquieto en su asiento; ver pelear a sus dos mejores amigos no ayudaba en nada a aminorar su desgraciado estado de ánimo.

—Pero olvidas, Hermione —dijo Ron con voz dura—, que fue _la misma_ Natalie quien terminó con Bad…

—¡Así es, pero fue porque todos aquí en Gryffindor comenzaron a presionarla! ¡No dejaban de decirle que Malcolm la utilizaba para ganar la ap…!

—Bueno, puede ser, pero, ¿por qué te molesta tanto? —preguntó Ron con curiosidad genuina. En verdad parecía no comprender cómo las chicas sentían tanta empatía entre ellas mismas—. ¡Es problema de Natalie y no tuyo, si ella quiso creer más en lo que le de…!

—¡Claro que es _nuestro _problema! ¡Esta tontería ha arruinado, _al menos, _dos vidas dentro del colegio, y yo creo que…!

—¡Lo que yo creo que estás furiosa porque nadie apostó por seducirte a ti!

Harry no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Ron! —exclamó—. ¡Basta ya!

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Ron, mirando alternadamente entre la chica y Harry.

En cambio, Hermione no dijo nada. Sólo miró a Ron, completamente boquiabierta y muda de la indignación. Y pronto, la consciencia de lo que acababa de decir fue clara en los ojos azules de Ron. Miró a Hermione con gesto culpable y el rostro furiosamente sonrojado.

Pero si pasó por su cabeza pedir una disculpa, Hermione no le dio tiempo de hacerlo. Con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, ella se levantó del sillón y corrió a la habitación de las chicas sin mirar atrás.

Ron y Harry se quedaron en la sala común sin mirarse y sin decir palabra durante un buen rato. Un suspiro adolorido exhalado de vez en cuando por Ron, mientras que Harry intentaba concentrarse de nuevo en sus deberes.

—Merlín —murmuró Ron un rato después. Tenía los hombros alicaídos y el rostro desencajado—. La he cagado. ¿Verdad?

Harry suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Si bien era cierto que nadie de Slytherin había apostado que seduciría a Hermione, no era un tema del que se hablara entre ellos aunque se diera por sentado. Había resultado obvio para todos que ningún Slytherin estaba tras los huesos de ningún hijo de muggles (con la excepción de Natalie), y Harry estaba seguro de que no era eso lo que afectaba a su amiga, sino la manera en que Ron lo había hecho sonar. Especialmente porque había sido _Ron, _de entre toda la gente.

Harry volvió a suspirar.

Ron se giró sobre el sillón buscar la mirada del otro.

—¿Y ahora? —le preguntó ansiosamente—. ¿Qué haré para que me perdone?

Harry lo miró sin decir nada. Si el conocimiento de "Qué hacer para arreglar las meteduras de pata" estuviera en sus manos, otro hipogrifo le habría cantado en su vida.

*

—Supongo que tendré que pedirle perdón —murmuraba Ron más tarde, mientras él y Harry caminaban por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts rumbo al baño de los Prefectos—. ¿Tú crees que si le juro que en realidad no pienso lo que le dije, me creerá?

Harry no respondió de inmediato. Se imaginó a él mismo ante Malfoy, de rodillas y con un ramo de flores en la mano, así como los galanes de las películas les pedían perdón a sus damas ofendidas en cuestión. Rogándole que lo disculpara y jurándole que en realidad no había dicho en serio que prefería tener sexo con Myrtle la Llorona antes de tener su boca sobre él.

—Pues…

Que lamentaba mucho haberlo lastimado y humillado. Que la verdad era que estaba loco por él y los celos se lo comían vivo todo el tiempo.

No, no creía que eso resultaría mucho. Su sentido común le decía que Malfoy lo mataría en cuanto Harry se hincara ante él y antes de que lograra pronunciar un "perdón".

—No estoy muy seguro, Ron.

—¿Te confieso algo? —le preguntó Ron, ignorando lo último dicho por Harry—, yo me sentía feliz de que nadie de Slytherin estuviera tratando de seducir a Hermione… Ya tengo suficiente con cuidar a Ginny de las garras de Goyle.

—Mmm —respondió Harry, completamente convencido de que Ginny podía cuidarse muy bien por sí sola.

De hecho, ahora que pensaba en eso, Harry estaba casi seguro de que el amor que Goyle proclamaba sentir por Ginny tenía que ser _algo_ sincero, pues nadie jamás en la historia de los magos había soportado tantos mocomurciélagos como los que ese gorila terco había recibido en el último mes.

Pero no era como si se lo fuera a decir a Ron si es que quería seguir conservando su amistad.

Ron, a quien no parecía importarle que Harry no le respondiera nada de nada, continuó cavilando en voz alta:

—A veces creo que lo que sucede con Hermione es que ella es…

—¿Una sabelotodo insufrible? —interrumpió la sardónica voz de Malfoy—. Pero, Weasley, ¿apenas vas dándote cuenta?

Ron y Harry se detuvieron en seco al encontrarse con que su camino estaba completamente obstruido por Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, quienes, también parados ante ellos, los miraban con fría indiferencia y burla.

En esos escasos segundos que duró su intercambio visual, Harry tuvo tiempo de observar a Malfoy. Un rápido vistazo de arriba abajo le dijo a Harry que el rubio acababa de tomar un baño: iba envuelto en una mullida bata, bajo la cual, era notorio, traía ya su pijama puesto.

Harry tragó duramente, intentando dominar el nerviosismo que lo azotaba y la excitación que se acrecentaba. El pensamiento de Malfoy tomando un baño no _era _bueno bajo esas circunstancias, o mejor dicho, bajo ninguna.

Desde lo acontecido la noche en que Harry había atrapado a Malfoy, los dos chicos no se habían encontrado tan cerca como en ese momento, pues ambos lo habían estado evitando. Y Harry no había creído que el momento sería tan terrible como en realidad estaba siendo.

Atreviéndose pero esperando lo peor, Harry miró a Malfoy a los ojos. Encontró justo lo que ya se imaginaba: sólo un rencor helado y una amenaza velada.

No pudo soportarlo y de inmediato desvió la vista hacia los compañeros de Malfoy, tratando de pensar cómo salir del escollo lo más rápido posible y sin daños.

Crabbe y Goyle traían sus túnicas de diario y, al contrario de Malfoy, no lucían frescos ni perfumados. Era obvio que sólo estaban escoltando a su cabecilla de regreso a las mazmorras de Slytherin y que venían del mismo sitio al cual ellos se dirigían: el baño de los prefectos. Y también resultaba evidente que Malfoy no permitía a sus amigos usar ese baño junto con él.

—Tú… —le dijo Ron a Malfoy, casi temblando de rabia—, _tú_ tienes la culpa de _todo_.

Harry rodó los ojos y bajó la vista. En realidad, no era culpa de Malfoy sino suya, por haberse sentido celoso en la clase de Adivinación. Todo, _todo _se había complicado a partir de ese fatídico momento.

Pero convencer a Ron de eso era como sentarse con Voldemort a tomar el té para hacer una tregua de paz en Navidad: sencillamente imposible. A Ron siempre le había resultado muy cómodo culpar a Malfoy de todo lo malo que sucedía a su alrededor, incluso de sus peleas con Hermione.

—¿Eso crees, Weasley? —preguntó Malfoy en tono presuntuoso.

Harry sabía que tenía que atajar eso, pero no pudo articular palabra. Tampoco se movió de su sitio a pesar de que su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que lo mejor era que se alejaran pronto de ahí. No tenía idea si Malfoy sería capaz de soltarle a Ron algo de lo que Harry le había hecho _aquella noche_, y el simple pensamiento lo llenaba de terror.

—Pero si la solución es tremendamente sencilla… —continuó diciendo Malfoy como si tal cosa. Harry pudo sentir sus ojos color plata clavados en él, hecho que lo hizo sudar frío—. Sólo tienen que dejar que uno de ustedes se "someta" a una serpiente. ¿Qué te parece tu hermana, Weasley? Goyle, en contra de todo sentido común, muestra cierto interés en semejante adefesio…

--¡OYE! —gritaron Ron y Goyle al mismo tiempo.

—¡Vámonos, Ron! —pidió Harry cuando el pelirrojo estaba a punto de arrojarse sobre Malfoy. Lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él—. No tiene puto caso que trates de hablar con él —le masculló—. Nunca comprenderán el daño que están provocando.

Malfoy se rió con ganas ante lo dicho por Harry, y éste se sonrojó violentamente. Tanto, que sentía que ardería en llamas.

—¡Miren, qué gracia! —exclamó Malfoy entre risotadas—. Ha hablado el profeta. Inclinémonos todos ante San Potter, también tú Weasley, porque, oh, él es tan _noble_ e inocente, incapaz de matar una mosca, ¿cierto, Potter? Siempre defendiendo a los que se encuentran en desventaja, y que jamás se aprovecharía de nadie…

—Malfoy, ¿de qué mierda estás hablando? —preguntó Ron con gesto de asco. Harry tiró más fuerte de él, ahora sí decidido a irse a como diera lugar.

Tuvieron que abrirse paso a empujones entre los tres chicos de Slytherin, quienes no parecían dispuestos a brindarles un centímetro de espacio. Harry tuvo mucho cuidado de arrojar todo su peso sobre Crabbe y no tocar a Malfoy para nada durante el proceso. Ron, en cambio, aprovechó el trajín para darle una fortísima patada en la espinilla a Goyle y murmurarle algo que sonó a "Voy a estar vigilándote".

—¡Cuando quieras, comadreja! —gritó el gorilón, y Ron se volvió dispuesto a enfrentarlo, casi como si hubiera estado esperando cualquier excusa para liarse a golpes con él.

Harry, quien no podía ver muy bien lo que ocurría debido a su afán de mirar hacia el suelo para evitar encontrarse con los ojos de Malfoy, apenas si pudo coger de nuevo a su amigo del brazo para evitar que se diera el encontronazo con el pretendiente de su hermana

Lo alejó rápidamente de ahí. Ron bufaba y resoplaba de ira contenida.

—¡Es por eso que vengo al baño lo más tarde posible, para no tener que ver sus caras de pazguatos! ¡Arhhhg, cómo los detesto! ¡Pero a Malfoy más que a ninguno!... Bueno, quizá a Goyle igual —añadió después de pensarlo un poco.

—¿Ellos siempre vienen al baño… antes que tú? —preguntó Harry sin poder evitarlo, pero plenamente consciente de que estaba pisando terreno fangoso.

Ron pareció desconcertarse un poco ante el cuestionamiento.

—Bueno, sí… —Miró a Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—, todos los prefectos venimos casi a diario. Después de todo, es uno de los pocos privilegios que tenemos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Sabías que Myrtle la Llorona suele espiarlos cuando se están bañando? —preguntó con voz estrangulada, logrando prestamente cambiar de tema y logrando que desde esa noche en adelante, Ron no volviera a desnudarse por completo en el baño de los prefectos.

*

Tal vez desviar la atención de Ron hubiese resultado sencillo en aquel momento, pero Harry, en cambio, no logró olvidar nada de lo dicho entre ellos. Como si necesitara de una nueva razón para no dormir, el saber que Malfoy se bañaba en el mismo sitio que él apenas con unos minutos de anterioridad, fue terrible para la libido descontrolada del moreno. No hacerse una paja dentro de la tina con Ron delante, requería mucha más fuerza de voluntad de la que jamás se habría imaginado.

No lo soportó mucho más.

Al tercer día después del encuentro con Malfoy, Harry se sirvió de un momento en el que Ron estaba tratando de entablar charla con una todavía enojada Hermione para salir de la sala común sin que éstos se dieran cuenta, intentando convencerse de que lo hacía sólo para ver si tenía oportunidad de hablar con Malfoy. Aunque en realidad no sabía qué le diría. Ya pensaría en eso.

La verdad era que se estaba volviendo loco y tenía que hacer algo de urgencia. No podía vivir sin al menos intentar pedir perdón por el daño causado. Aun si no lo perdonaban, aun si se arriesgaba a que lo hechizaran… era algo que, sabía, estaba obligado a hacer si quería acallar los reproches de su consciencia.

El aspecto triste de Malfoy, aquel que había tenido cuando Harry se alejaba de él y creía que nadie lo estaba viendo, era uno de los peores recuerdos de Harry. Y decir eso cuando has vivido con los Dursley, cuando has peleado con mortífagos, dementores y dragones y has visto morir a tanta gente… ya era decir demasiado.

La diferencia entre aquellos sucesos y lo acontecido con Malfoy era clara, y a Harry le habían bastado sólo unas pocas noches de insomnio para comprenderla: eran la culpa y el remordimiento por saber que se había comportado como un completo canalla.

Por eso, aquella noche y en contra de toda lógica, llegó ante la puerta del baño de los prefectos y se echó la capa de invisibilidad encima. No era porque tuviera intenciones maliciosas, no señor. Era sólo para evitar que Malfoy lo hechizara antes de poderlo convencer de que debían hablar.

Ya cubierto con la capa, esperó varios minutos con la esperanza de que alguien entrara o saliera del baño, pero no sucedió nada. Desesperado, Harry murmuró la contraseña y abrió la puerta. Confiando en que ni Malfoy ni nadie dentro se diera cuenta de ese hecho.

Se deslizó por la breve abertura y cerró la puerta tras sí intentando no hacer ruido. Se giró, y el susto que se llevó al encontrarse cara a cara con Crabbe y Goyle casi lo hacen dar un grito… a veces era fácil olvidar que era invisible para los demás.

Obligándose a relajarse y aguantando la respiración, Harry serpenteó para pasar entre aquellos dos mastodontes. Crabbe y Goyle, de pie e intercambiando cromos de ranas de chocolate, parecían estar aguardando por Malfoy. Era una suerte que fueran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para no haberse percatado de que Harry Potter se colaba enfrente de sus narices y se dirigía hacia la enorme tina principal en busca del compañero que se suponía ellos estaban cuidando.

Alejándose lo suficiente de aquellos dos chicos como para volver a sentirse seguro, Harry respiró profundo y se sumergió dentro de la densa nube de vapor que invadía todos los centímetros cúbicos del baño. Cada paso que daba era como un fuerte golpe en el pecho; pronto se dio cuenta de que era su corazón a punto de una taquicardia mortal. No comprendía por qué algo tan simple como estar en ese baño, donde había estado ya otras miles de veces, en ese instante le producía una sensación tan atemorizante.

Visualizó entre la neblina la forma de la tina y, dentro de ella, la silueta de un chico.

La silueta de Draco Malfoy.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo por un momento. Le dolió. Y entonces, Harry comprendió que no era el baño, ni el estar invisible o de incógnito, ni Crabbe y Goyle a unos pocos pasos…

Era Malfoy quien lo hacía sentirse a punto de un ataque de pánico. Malfoy, quien se bañaba indolentemente con el agua ardiente llegándole hasta los hombros, hombros que quedaban a la vista por momentos y luego eran cubiertos por el líquido y la espuma. Malfoy, cuya piel brillaba por culpa del agua jabonosa de una manera que era casi imposible de creer. Malfoy, el Slytherin por quien Harry se dejaría someter. Feliz.

Harry, tan sólo de pensarlo, tuvo que sofocar un gemido.

O quizá no lo sofocó tan bien como creyó.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Malfoy, que hasta un segundo antes había estado dándole la espalda, se giró repentinamente hacia Harry, encarándolo. Mirando directo al punto donde él estaba parado.

Harry se sobresaltó, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que los ojos del otro no podían estar viéndolo. Sólo buscaba el origen del sonido.

—¿Dijiste algo, Malfoy? —preguntó uno de los otros chicos. Crabbe o Goyle, Harry no sabía bien. La desnudez de Malfoy le estaba fundiendo las pocas neuronas que, Harry temía, le quedaban vivas en el cerebro.

Harry miró a Malfoy menear la cabeza en un gesto negativo y sonreír con petulancia, como si _aún _no creyera en la imbecilidad de sus compañeros. A pesar de lo altanero de su gesto, Harry encontró fascinante la oportunidad poco común de poder ver a Malfoy sonreír.

Porque era… _bello. _Sí, bello. Ésa era la palabra.

Harry volvió a tragar la enorme acumulación de saliva que ya tenía en la boca y se llevó un puño a la misma, mordiéndolo suavemente para no emitir ningún ruido, porque era imposible no gemir de aprobación y de gusto ante semejante despliegue de hermosura. Lo poco que podía ver del cuerpo de Malfoy era puro músculo firme y acariciable, pura piel dorada —cuando Harry había estado seguro de que Malfoy sería pálido como el culo de Ron… un hechizo para broncear, seguramente—, cabello largo y platinado, brillante por la humedad y el vapor, pegado a las sienes, frente, cuello y nuca de Malfoy. Escurriendo gruesas gotas que Harry se moría por lamer.

Virgen Santa. Tanto despliegue de manjar cremoso, y Harry sometido a la peor de las dietas. No, dieta no. Eso que Harry pasaba era hambruna, simple y llana. Dios, se moría por…

—Quiero que se larguen ya.

La repentina orden de Malfoy sorprendió tanto a Harry como a Crabbe y Goyle, porque ninguno de los dos obedeció de inmediato. Harry los escuchó titubear y susurrarse entre ellos, como si el dejar solo ahí a Malfoy fuera algo que no hicieran nunca.

—¡Que se vayan, les digo! —gritó Malfoy, imperioso pero sin enojo. Tal vez sólo estaba un poco fastidiado—. Necesito un rato a solas. Yo los alcanzaré después.

—De acuerdo —dijeron los dos gorilas al unísono. Casi de inmediato se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, y Harry supo que se habían marchado. Se quedó muy quieto; ahora que Crabbe y Goyle no estaban, se había vuelto imperdonable producir un solo sonido. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Su cerebro trabajaba rápidamente pero sin lograr llegar a ninguna resolución. Una parte le preguntaba a Harry qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí, al mismo tiempo que le exigía tener un poco de dignidad y salir de inmediato de ese baño. Otra parte de su cerebro cedía a sus deseos y le permitía quedarse así para siempre, simplemente contemplando a Malfoy hasta el siglo siguiente. Y la otra, tal vez la más consciente y pequeña de todas, le demandaba a Harry que fuera honesto, que se descubriese de una vez y le dijera a Malfoy la razón por la que había ido a buscarlo.

Pero, ahora que pensaba en ello, Harry se daba cuenta que ni él mismo conocía esa razón. Quizá la mejor idea era hacerle caso a la parte del cerebro que le sugería que disfrutara de la vista y… eso fue lo que hizo.

Contempló a Malfoy con toda la libertad que la invisibilidad le podía otorgar. Lo miró flotar en el agua durante un momento, sumergiendo continuamente la cabeza y después pasándose las palmas de las manos para echarse el cabello hacia atrás. Éste, completamente lacio y empapado, le resplandecía con diferentes tonalidades de rubio y plata a causa de la luz de las antorchas y por el agua misma. Harry casi pudo haberse puesto a llorar al recordar que jamás, _jamás,_ tendría la oportunidad de tocar ni un pelo de ese cuerpo.

Después de unos momentos de lavarse de aquella manera, Malfoy sumergió las manos bajo el agua. Luego se movió hacia atrás hasta que su espalda se topó con una de las orillas de la tina y, apoyándose por completo contra ella, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos levemente y suspiró un par de veces.

Harry creyó que tal vez estaba quedándose dormido, pero entonces, Malfoy gimió largamente. Un gemido completamente lascivo y pleno de satisfacción que provocó escalofríos en Harry, quien al momento comprendió qué era lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo. Un súbito y pronunciado sonrojo y la respiración entrecortada eran, también, signos inequívocos de que Malfoy estaba dándose un muy personal placer ahí ante las narices del infeliz de Harry.

No hubiera podido evitarlo con nada; su propia erección estaba al punto en menos de un segundo. Sin pensarlo, Harry se llevó ambas manos a la entrepierna y se oprimió fuertemente. Ni en sus más húmedos sueños se pudo haber imaginado que algún día sería testigo de tan codiciado espectáculo. Malfoy iba a correrse delante de él y por su propia mano, y eso resultaba _muchísimo_ más erótico que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Aquello era, ante los ojos de Harry, mucho más sensual que la infame mamada que le había hecho porque… bueno, simplemente porque en ese momento Malfoy no estaba siendo _forzado_.

Ese pensamiento lo sacudió, provocando que se preguntara por enésima vez: _¿En qué estaba pensando al hacer eso? _Ahora Malfoy lo odiaría por toda la eternidad…

—Potter… —susurró éste de pronto, un pequeño murmullo que casi se pierde entre el sonido del chapoteo del agua.

Los sentidos de Harry se pusieron en alerta máxima ante eso. ¿De verdad había escuchado lo que creía que había escuchado…?

—O-oh, por Mer… lín —gimió Malfoy temblorosamente, casi provocando que Harry se corriera ya mismo. Sus brazos moviéndose frenéticos bajo el agua, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos entrecerrados completando el cuadro, volviendo loco a Harry; y éste tuvo que oprimirse el doloroso bulto bajo los pantalones porque el dolor era indecible, mientras que la pequeña y casi muda parte consciente de su cerebro todavía intentaba convencerlo de que _nada de eso _estaba bien. Nada. Y que tenía que salir de ahí. Pero la capacidad de pensar de Harry se había reducido a cero, al igual que su fuerza de voluntad. Su cerebro estaba tan nebuloso y caliente como se encontraba el mismo baño de los prefectos.

—Sííí… —siseó el rubio, y Harry notó que agitaba los brazos con más ímpetu, seguramente aumentando la velocidad con la que se estaba acariciando. Sus dos manos continuaban bajo el agua, y Harry _moría _por averiguar qué era _exactamente_ lo que estaban haciendo en la zona sur del cuerpo de Malfoy—. Sí, Potter, _así_… oh… —volvió a decir Malfoy, y Harry ya no pudo seguir dudando de lo que había escuchado. En quien Malfoy pensaba mientras se pajeaba, era en él. Merlín y los putos magos, ¿sería posible que estuviera recordando la mamada que con tan mala voluntad Harry le había hecho…?

¿Sería posible?

—Sí, Potter, sí… _Oh, _ven, por favor. Ven.

Harry sabía que Malfoy no le estaba hablando a él en realidad, pero aun así no pudo evitar responder al llamado.

Caminó hacia la tina, lo más lento y quedo que pudo.

Tal vez, si se acercaba lo suficiente, podría ver desde arriba y a través de toda la espuma que estaba sobre la superficie del agua, lo que Malfoy estaba ocultando debajo de ella.

Llegó hasta la orilla, habiendo rodeado la tina para quedar justo detrás de Malfoy. El vapor que emanaba del agua ardiente y la diferente mezcla de perfumes que Harry no podía ni definir, terminaron por embotarle la ya poca aptitud de raciocinio que le quedaba. Estaba tan cerca de Malfoy que podría tocarlo si sacaba la mano de debajo de la capa. Era… oh, mi dios, era simplemente demencial. Tuvo que luchar contra todas sus fuerzas para no despojarse de su escudo de invisibilidad y de su ropa completa para poder arrojarse al agua y terminar el trabajo que Malfoy había comenzado.

Desde donde estaba, Harry podía ver la manera en que el mero movimiento de los brazos de Malfoy agitaba su cuerpo por completo. Era como los espasmos regulares de alguien que pareciera estar diciendo "sí" con todo su lenguaje corporal. Y si se asomaba un poco, por encima de la cabeza de Malfoy, tal vez pudiera ver…

Estaba seguro de que había llegado al lado de Malfoy justo a tiempo para poder apreciar el instante en que su grueso y enrojecido miembro —que Harry no dejaba de saborear y recordar en sueños— escupiera la corrida que en otro momento él tuvo la necesidad de arrojar al suelo para no demostrar debilidad y conseguir humillar.

En cambio, en ese momento, sabía y era consciente de que rogaría, suplicaría, _mataría _por volver a tener su boca ahí y poder tragarse cada gota, saboreándola como no pudo hacerlo antes.

—Sí… —siseó, no pudiendo controlarse, permitiendo que su más caro anhelo encontrara válvula de salida a través de su boca llena de saliva.

Sus ojos estaban buscando algún punto libre de espuma sobre la superficie del agua cuando, de pronto, Malfoy sacó un brazo de la tina.

Y lo estiró hacia arriba. Hacia él.

—_¡Petrificus totalus! —_gritó Malfoy, y fue hasta ese momento cuando Harry se percató de que en esa mano Malfoy traía su varita.

La había tenido con él bajo el agua todo ese tiempo. Y Harry acababa de ser sorprendido de la peor manera.

Inclinado como estaba en su intento por espiar a Malfoy, el cuerpo inmóvil de Harry cayó hacia delante. Y como si lo viviera en algún tipo de cámara lenta, durante el trayecto que describió su caída, Harry pudo ver la enorme —pero ENORME— sonrisa de burlesca satisfacción que Malfoy ostentaba en la cara.

_¡SERÁS CABRÓN, MALFOY!_

El cabrón le había tendido la más estúpida —_tonta, obvia, fácil— _de las trampas y Harry —_el mil veces imbécil de Harry_— había caído redondito en ella.

Y cayó. Se desplomó hacia la tina con todo el peso muerto de su cuerpo petrificado, todavía cubierto con su valiosa capa, sin poder cerrar los ojos dentro del agua jabonosa y perfumada, el pánico comenzando a invadirlo cuando ésta comenzó a entrarle por la boca ligeramente entreabierta y la cual, por obvias razones, no podía cerrar. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por contener la respiración, su mente intentando idear una ruta de escape, una manera de salir de ésa. Merlín, Malfoy no iba a dejar que se ahogara, ¿o sí?

Oh, por Dios.

Su cabeza golpeó con gran fuerza contra el fondo de la tina y Harry tuvo que tragarse el grito de dolor que reverberó en su interior. Lentamente su cuerpo, que se había conservado en posición vertical —como un barco que zozobra en picada—, comenzó a hundirse horizontalmente. En pocos segundos —pocos, pero increíblemente lentos y desesperantes—, Harry estuvo tendido por completo en el piso de la tina, boca abajo, su capa de invisibilidad ya no estaba cubriéndolo más, y Harry, aterrorizado, miró flotando junto a él la tela plateada de su capa, sintiéndose impotente y necesitado. Sin ser capaz de mover ni un solo músculo para coger la _valiosa capa de su padre _nipara salvar su miserable vida.

Y cuando estuvo seguro que no podría soportar más contener la respiración, sintió unas manos bruscas tomarlo de la túnica y tirar de él hacia arriba. Malfoy lo enderezó con rapidez y sin nada de amabilidad, parándolo en la tina tal como estaba él y permitiendo que Harry pudiera volver a respirar. Incapaz de cerrar los ojos, Harry comenzó a lagrimear abundantemente; el jabón le estaba picando de manera atroz.

La respiración tampoco fue cosa fácil. Al no poder toser, mucha agua continuó alojada en su boca y nariz, lastimándolo y provocándole terribles dolores en la garganta y el pecho. Como pudo, sin anteojos y con los ojos escocidos, Harry clavó la mirada en Malfoy. Éste lo miraba con todo el rencor y la crueldad que tantos años de rivalidad habían conseguido acumular en su corazón.

Sin contar con la humillación final que Harry, inclemente, le había propinado y que seguramente había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que no saldría con vida de ese baño, porque sabía que si Malfoy lo dejaba morir, era porque tenía todo el derecho y las razones para hacerlo.

—Mi buen Potter —se burló Malfoy con una gran sonrisa, apretando tan fuerte los hombros de Harry que dolía—, siempre tan predecible. Estaba seguro que vendrías a visitarme a la primera oportunidad. —Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de profundo odio al decir:— Parece que no puedes dejar de traerla dura todo el tiempo por mi causa, ¿verdad? _¡Maldito pervertido!_

Con eso, la mano derecha de Malfoy soltó a Harry del hombro donde lo sostenía y le propinó un fortísimo golpe en la quijada.

_Mi dios._ Harry gimió interiormente. No tenía dudas: Malfoy iba a matarlo.

La fuerza del golpe casi lo hace caer al agua de nuevo. Para evitarlo, Malfoy lo tomó de los cabellos y tiró de ellos hasta incorporar a Harry de nuevo. Éste lo miró con gran rencor, preguntándose si lo odiaba tanto como para matarlo a puros golpes.

—Orgulloso hasta el final, ¿no, Potter? —le masculló Malfoy—. Puedo ver la furia en tus ojos. Deberías suplicar, ¿o acaso no tienes miedo de morir?… Al menos, deberías intentar pedir perdón. Pero veo que no lo harás. Qué lástima —finalizó, haciendo un fingido gesto de decepción.

Harry, aun si hubiera podido hablar, no le hubiera confesado jamás que había estado más que dispuesto a pedirle disculpas. Ya no tenía caso ni pensarlo.

Malfoy, desnudo, empapado y apenas a unos centímetros de Harry, siguió sosteniéndolo por los brazos, pues en la posición inclinada en la que se encontraba su cuerpo habría sido fácil que cayera de nuevo hacia delante, sumergiéndose de cara en el agua otra vez. Aprovechando la cercanía, Harry no desvió los ojos de los del otro, preguntándose en qué momento Malfoy lo soltaría para finalizar con su venganza.

Si hubiera podido, Harry se habría reído con ganas de lo ridículamente absurdo que resultaba todo aquello. Un simple _Petrificus totalus, _una tina llena de agua, y Harry era hombre muerto. Lo que Voldemort no pudo hacer con un _Avada kedavra_, Draco Malfoy lo iba a conseguir con un encantamiento que enseñaban en el colegio_. _Era el crimen perfecto, el asesinato sin huellas. Harry sabía que habiendo exhalado su último aliento, el hechizo se desvanecería y no quedaría rastro de él, nadie se daría cuenta de que habían encantado a Harry para ahogarlo a propósito. Todo apuntaría a que había caído a la tina, se había golpeado la cabeza y luego… adiós.

_Siniestramente inteligente. _

Eso era Malfoy.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste, Potter? —continuó susurrando Malfoy, y Harry se preguntó si de verdad esa conversación tenía algún objeto—. Aquella noche, cuando tuviste la genial idea de atarme contra el muro. Por cierto, ¡qué acto tan valiente para tratarse de un Gryffindor! —exclamó con enorme repugnancia, poniendo especial énfasis de desagrado en la última palabra—. Nunca ha dejado de sorprenderme lo imbécil que puedes llegar a ser, Potter, pero lo que sucedió esa noche superó todas mis expectativas, porque…

Se silenció de repente, como si dudara en seguir hablando.

Harry, que ya estaba más que seguro de que Malfoy iba a dejarlo morir, estaba tremendamente intrigado por saber a qué se refería. Y cuando Malfoy habló de nuevo, Harry casi podía haber llorado. La voz del Slytherin sonaba tan hueca y llena de dolor, que a Harry se partía el corazón:

—Porque… si tú me hubieras buscado de _otra manera… _tal vez…

Harry comprendió lo que quería decir.

_Lo siento, _fue lo único que pudo atinar a pensar y lo único que le hubiera dicho a Malfoy de haberle sido posible hablar.

Malfoy dejó pasar un momento mientras recorría con la mirada el rostro de Harry, y luego prosiguió con una mueca que era sólo un amago de sonrisa presuntuosa:

—Pero no, no sucedió así. Elegiste, como siempre, saltarte todas las reglas a tu puta conveniencia y hacer las cosas a la mala, _obligándome, _Potter. ¿Te das cuenta? _Me obligaste, _cuando no… —hizo una pausa, suspirando ruidosamente—. Y todavía, después de eso, me diste el tiro de gracia diciéndome que preferías tener sexo con Myrtle la Llorona a tener mi boca sobre ti, ¿te acuerdas?

Por supuesto que se acordaba. ¿Cómo no acordarse si todas esas noches no había tenido más que la misma pesadilla donde se repetía una y otra vez la manera en que había despreciado a Malfoy?

Harry, casi llorando por la desesperación de no poder hablar con él, respiró como mejor pudo, sabiendo que tal vez esas serían las últimas inhalaciones de su vida. El pánico le tamborileaba en cada vena y el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por el pecho: el miedo a morir se peleaba con el dolor del daño que había causado, a él mismo y a Draco.

—Y como yo soy bastante magnánimo —continuó diciendo Malfoy con una terrible sonrisa sardónica pintada en la cara—, voy a cumplirte tu deseo. Voy a mandarte directamente con tu adorada Myrtle la Llorona, para que puedas tener sexo con ella durante toda la _maldita y jodida_ eternidad. —Echó un vistazo hacia un lado, y Harry se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba mirando su capa de invisibilidad flotando en el agua. Sonrió malignamente antes de agregar—: Ésa, me la quedo como recuerdo tuyo.

Terminando de decir eso, lo soltó.

Simplemente, lo soltó.

Lo soltó y se movió hacia un lado para coger la capa y no estorbar la caída de Harry dentro del agua. Y así, Harry se sumergió de nuevo, incapaz de hacer nada por evitarlo.

Cayó de cara contra el fondo de la tina, y de reojo, alcanzó a mirar los pies de Malfoy saliendo del agua y llevándose su querida capa con él.

Lo estaba abandonando para morir.

* * *

SeleneNekoi, a quien dedico este capítulo, me ha dibujado un comic del capítulo primero. Si quieres verlo, lo puedes encontrar aquí, en mi web xD: (borra los espacios al pegar)

http: //perlita. jimdo. com/ regalos/ fanart-basado-en-mi-fanfiction/ comic-de-adivina-adivinador/


End file.
